With The Help of Hawk or Willow
by SilverStormyWolf
Summary: Shimmerkit, Ravenkit, Rowankit and Sleetkit are born into Riverclan. When they are just a few days old their father is killed, soon followed by their grandfather. Who is the murderer? Will they be able to stop him or her? Or help them? The kits are all destined for greatness, be it good or evil. Will they accept the help of Hawkfrost or Willowshine?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction, so please review and help me make it better, or point out any mistakes iv'e made. I will need new characters in the future, so I can except some OCs. **

Allegiance:

Riverclan

Leader: Deerstar-light brown she cat with white spots and amber eyes

Deputy: Nightshine (queen, temp deputy is Mountainshade)

Med cat: Waterwing-silver she cat with white speckles and light blue eyes

Med cat apprentice: Owlclaw-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Mountainshade (temp deputy)-dark brown tom with black stripes and tail and amber eyes

Apprentice-Snowypaw

Larkflight-light brown tabby she cat with leaf green eyes

Apprentice-Wildpaw

Brightwillow-light brown and white tabby she cat with golden eyes

Solarwind-golden tom with darker speckles and teal eyes

Apprentice-Dartpaw

Stormspeed-dark grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes (Shimmerkit, Sleetkit, Ravenkit and Rowankit's father)

Spindleheart-light grey tabby tom with golden eyes

Oceandusk-dark brown almost black she cat with ocean blue eyes

Apprentice-Mossypaw

Whitewater-silver and white tabby she cat with white eyes, blind

Moonstrike- silver she cat with black stripes, dark blue eyes  
Apprentice-Emberpaw

Icewhisker- white tom, gold specked green eyes

Apprentice-Riverpaw

Lilymist-light grey she cat with pale ginger ears paws chest tail tip and green eyes

Rayshine-golden and white tabby she cat with white paws and blue-grey eyes

Apprentices:

Emberpaw-black she cat with ginger/red paws and chest fiery amber eyes

Wildpaw-silver and white tabby tom with dark grey eyes

Mossypaw-pale brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Dartpaw-thin grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Riverpaw-light grey she cat with darker grey and black stripes white underbelly and blue eyes

Snowypaw-fluffy white she cat with light grey ear tips tail tip and paw tips with blue-grey eyes

Queens:

Pearlheart-white she cat with violet eyes

(kits: Pinekit and Pepperkit)

Mate: Mountainshade

Vaporstorm-pale grey she cat with blue eyes

(Kits: Expecting)

Mate: Solarwind

Nightshine-black long legged long tailed she cat with silver eyes that have blue speckles (Deputy)

(Kits: Shimmerkit, Sleetkit, Ravenkit and Rowankit)

Mate: Stormspeed

Kits:

Nightshine &amp; Stormspeed's Kits:

Shimmerkit-black long legged long tailed she cat with silver eyes that have blue speckles

Ravenkit-black long legged long tailed she cat with icy blue eyes

Rowankit-ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

Sleetkit-black and white patched tom with golden eyes that have teal speckles

Pearlheart &amp; Mountainshade's Kits:

Pinekit-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pepperkit-Dark brown and black tabby she cat with white belly and chest with violet eyes

Elders:

Flameflight-ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

Dewfeather-light grey and black tabby she cat with silver eyes

Webflight-light grey tom with pale blue eyes

Chapter 1

"What?!" Shimmerkit started awake as she heard her mother's shreek, "Sleetkit's _blind?_ But how can he be _BLIND?! _No one in our family has _ever_ been _blind._"

"Calm down Nightshine," Shimmerkit yawned and recognized the voice as Waterwing, the medicine cat. "You've woken up all of your kits, you're scaring them, look at how Ravenkit and Rowankit are cowering into your belly fur, they're _shaking _Nightshine, you _need _to calm down. Sleetkit will still be able to be a warrior, just like Whitewater, his other senses will be stronger than anyone else's. Trust me, he'll be _okay_."

Shimmerkit heard her mother sigh in defeat, "You're right, Waterwing, I need to stay calm and strong for them and for the clan." She curled tighter around her kits.

"Ok, good. Now can you eat these borage leaves? They are for your milk." Shimmerkit heard some rustling as Waterwing pushed the borage leaves towards Nightshine.

_I want to see what borage leaves look like! _Shimmerkit thought. Her eyes opened and she gazed around in amazment, there were colors! And Light! She looked over at Waterwing, she was silver with white speckles. Shimmerkit stretched her neck up to see the borage leaves, they were green and round with little stems holding them together. Suddenly, Waterwing whipped her head around staring right at Shimmerkit, her eyes were light blue. Then Waterwing's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Nightshine, look, Shimmerkits opened her eyes, they're like yours."

Shimmerkit's mother shifted her head to look down at her daughter, then she smiled widely. Her eyes were silver with blue speckles in them.

"Shimmerkit, what do you think about what you see so far?" Her mother asked.

"There are _so many colors!" _Shimmerkit said, widening her eyes at her mother.

"I know, my young daughter, and there are so many more." Nightshine purred.

"Whas happenin…?" Asked Rowankit, blinking open his golden eyes for the first time. Nightshine purred even louder. Rowankit widened his eyes and twisted around in circles to look at everything.

"Ravenkit!" Shimmerkit squeaked, "Sleetkit! Open your eyes! There's _so much _to see!"

Ravenkit opened her eyes, they were icy blue, "I'll open dem ina secon…" She said quietly, closing them again.

Shimmerkit and Rowankit snickered at this and Nightfrost's eyes sparkled with amusment.

"Ravenkit," Shimmerkit giggled, "You just _did_ open them."

Ravenkit's eyes opened again and she smiled, "I knew that, I was just erm… tricking you… yeah, thats what I was doing!" She smiled and laughed.

"I think I'll go and get Sleetkit from Owlclaw." Waterwing said, smiling slightly. Shimmerkit had almost forgotten that Waterwing was there, and she just realised that her small brother wasn't in the nest with them.

"Thank you, Waterwing." Nightfrost said, looking at her. "He will be okay, right Waterwing?" Nightfrost whispered.

"Yes, of course," Waterwing said, dipping her head to the queen,"I see no reason that he can't become warrior, if he works hard enough."

"Okay, Waterwing, thank you." Nightshine said again, "And could you see if you could send Stormspeed in?"

"I'll see what I can do." The medicine cat responded, ducking through the nursery entrance.

"Mama?" Ravenkit asked.

"Yes, sweety?"

"Who's Stormspeed?"

"Stormspeed is your father, and my mate." Nightshine said, addressing all of them. "Here he is now." She purred.

A dark grey tabby tom was approaching them, a huge smile on his face, his eyes, which looked like Ravenkit's, were bright with joy and happiness. Shimmerkit remembered scenting him before.

Rowankit suddenly leapt out of the nest and pounced on Stormspeed, who purred and batted at him, gently with a forepaw. Ravenkit and Shimmerkit exchanged a glance, before launching themselves at their father. He laughed and fell on his side, gazing lovingly up at his kits.

"Yes, you three and your brother are most definently going to be wonderful warriors of Riverclan." He purred.

Nightshine walked over and touched noses with her mate, before picking Ravenkit up in her jaws and walking back to the nest.

"Mom!" Ravenkit protested as she was dropped into the mossy nest.

Stormspeed picked Rowankit up and Shimmerkit trotted at his heels, not wanting to be carried. They nestled down against their mother and Shimmerkit yawned, then so did Ravenkit and Rowankit.

Stormspeed licked each of his kits on the head and touched noses with Nightshine.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you, too." Nightshine purred as he walked out.

A few moments later Waterwing walked into the nursery carrying Sleetkit. He was white with black patches and he was, by far, the smallest kit. His eyes were open, they were gold with teal speckles in them. But they were kind of… misty.

_Oh, wait. _Shimmerkit thought, _Sleetkit's blind… But I don't care! I still love him! He's my brother. _

"Hi Sleetkit!" Shimmerkit yowled, waking everyone up, as Sleetkit was set down next to her. He looked at her, his eyes wide, then he smiled.

"I'm blind not deaf." He laughed. Shimmerkit and Ravenkit burst into laughter and so did Rowankit, then after glaring at them for a while, so did Nightshine. "Good night, my beautiful kits." She said, curling around them as they snuggled closer. "You'll see the camp tomorrow.

**So, yeah. Theres the first chapter. Please review! It'll help me be a better writer and make the story better! I'll reply to any reviews at the end of each chapter, and I will will try to update at least every two days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually got a FAVORITE! I didn't get reviews, but most people don't on the first chapter of their first story... But huge thanks thanks to Skullpaw for favoriting! Read &amp; Review!**

Chapter 2

Shimmerkit opened her eyes. She was in a forest and there were stars _everywhere._ The leaves, the sky, the clouds, the wood, even the dirt glimmered with the brilliant sparkles of light. _Wow…_ Shimmerkit thought as she gazed around at the star-filled forest. _Am I in Starclan? _Shimmerkit wondered in amazement. Then a cold dread started to creep up through her, _am I DEAD?_ Shimmerkit thought, horrified.

_"No, young kit, you are not dead. You are dreaming." _Said a voice that seemed to echo from all around her. _"But yes, you are in Starclan." _

"Who are you?" Shimmerkit asked, calming down.

A beautiful grey tabby she cat faded into appearance in front of Shimmerkit, she had soft blue-green eyes and stars in her fur.

_"I am Willowshine I used to be a Medicine Cat of Riverclan. I lived long before you, during the time of the great Firestar." _

Shimmerkit's eyes widened, "You knew _Firestar?_"

_"Yes, his daughter and grandson were Medicine Cats as well. Leafpool was always kind and she helped to teach me how to communicate with Starclan, but Jayfeather was always a bit of a grouch."_

"Wow! Thats _so cool!_" Shimmerkit squealed.

_"Yes, I know, but that is not what I came to tell you."_ Said Willowshine, frowning.

"Well, what _did _you come to tell me?" Shimmerkit asked, tilting her head and flicking an ear.

_"I came to tell you to beware the one you trust the most. If you don't it will lead to your destruction." _Willowshine started to fade.

"Wait! Willowshine! What do you mean! Who do I trust the most!" Shimmer yowled, standing up and running over Willowshine.

_"You will understand someday." _Willowshine murmured as she disappeared.

"Willowshine! Where'd you go?" Shimmerkit wailed as she ran around the starlit forest.

"C'mon Shimmerkit!" Ravenkit yowled from just outside the nursery, "Emberpaw, Wildpaw and Mossypaw are becoming warriors!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shimmerkit yelled at her sister, as she finished grooming herself.

Shimmerkit trotted out of the den, sitting next to Sleetkit and Ravenkit just as Deerstar addressed the clan.

"Riverclan! Today I am going to make three strong young apprentices into strong young _warriors!_" The clan cheered.

"Emberpaw, Wildpaw and Mossypaw, step forward." Said Deerstar from the willow stump right outside her den.

"Moonstrike, do you believe Emberpaw is ready to become a warrior?" She asked Emberpaw's mentor.

Moonstrike dipped her head to her leader, "Yes, Deerstar, she is ready."

"I, Deerstar, leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Emberpaw looked up to the sky, then back down to Deerstar. "I do."

Deerstar smiled, "Then I, by the powers of Starclan, give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Emberflame. Starclan honors your speed and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Deerstar rested her muzzle on Emberflame's head and Emberflame licked her shoulder.

Deerstar repeated the ceremony for Wildpaw and Mossypaw. Wildpaw became Wildwater and was honored for his intelligence and determination. Mossypaw became Mossylight and was honored for her kindness and loyalty.

_"Emberflame! Wildwater! Mossylight! Emberflame! Wildwater! Mossylight!" _The clan cheered for newly named warriors.

_ Someday i'll be a warrior, too. Maybe even leader… _Shimmerkit thought, grinning proudly.

But Shimmerkit did not notice that her smallest brother had slipped away from the crowd, or that her father was nowhere to be seen.

**Thanks again to Skullpaw for favoriting! And I will still reply to any reviews at the end of each chapter. Please review! I will try to update tomorrow or the next day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually got a review! Thank you! This chapter is from Rowankit's perspective, just in case anyone gets confused. Read &amp; Review!**

Chapter 3

Rownankit yawned and drearily opened his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night and it was well past moonhigh. Neither had Ravenkit and Shimmerkit. No one had seen Stormspeed or Sleetkit since before Emberflame, Wildwater and Mossylight's warrior ceremony, and Nightshine just couldn't decide what to do. She would lay with them for a while then get up and start pacing then curl up in their nest again, then she would get up and leave the nursery. She did this all night, sometimes mixing the order, and for different amounts of time.

After a little while longer, Vaporstorm invited them to sleep with her. Rowankit nodded and him and his littermates stumbled over to Vaporstorm and snuggled against her. Her kits would be coming any day now, and Rowankit couldn't wait to meet his new denmates, but he was too tired to think about that. He quickly dozed off as Vaporstorm said soothing things to them, urging them to sleep.

Rowankit was confused when he opened his eyes. He'd expected to be in the soft nest of moss, with his littermates snuggled next to him and Vaporstorm lying next to them. He'd expected to be in the warm, noisy nursery. But he had not expected to be in a quiet forest, alone, at night, with a cool breeze brushing through his fur. He looked up. There where black trees and a starless night sky. It was deadly quiet. Rowankit stood up and walked around, his eyes wide. There were shadowed thorny bushes and dark fog on the ground. There even a few streams and rivers! They were murky and shadowy.

"This is so cool!" Rowankit yowled running around, climbing trees, jumping through the undergrowth, even wading through the water, or whatever it was. He giggled as he emerged from a bush, a leaf stuck on his forehead. He rolled over and batted it off, still giggling. He was so happy to finally be away from his annoying clan and by himself, he was actually kind of glad that his father and brother were missing, just less cats to annoy him, he rolled his eyes, thinking about his family, over-enthusiastic Shimmerkit, over-trusting Ravenkit (Honestly she would trust a Shadowclan warrior in a heartbeat. It would probably get her killed someday.), and that blind weakling Sleetkit.

_Seriously, how did _I, _the strong, brave, responsible Rowankit, end up with littermates like _them. Rowankit thought to himself disgustedly.

_"Perfect…" _A deep rumbling voice growled from behind him.

Rowankit whipped around and saw too cold icy blue eyes staring at him and a wide white smile stained with red.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Rowankit stammered, his ears flattening and his eyes widening.

_"All in due time…" _The smile widened and Rowankit took a step back, then fell into a deep black abyss, yowling for help.

_"See you soon, kit…" _

_"NOOO!" _Rowankit started awake as heard his mother yowling in grief and shock.

Vaporstorm laid her tail gently on Rowankit's shoulder.

"Shimmerkit, Ravenkit, Rowankit, stay here." Vaporstorm stood up and weaved through the nursery entrance.

Rowankit heard Vaporstorm gasp in shock and he heard a thud as Nightshine fell to the ground, sobbing.

Rowankit couldn't take it any more, he stood up and walked towards the grey morning light at the front of the nursery. Suddenly someone tugged him back by the tail, he turned his head around, it was Ravenkit.

"Let _go_ of me!" Rowankit growled at his sister.

Shimmerkit piped up, "Vaporstorm told us to stay here."

"Our mother just yelled 'no' and started sobbing. Don't you want to see what happened?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, "Don't you _care_ about _Nightshine_?"

Ravenkit let go of his tail, "I guess." She murmured, still uncertain.

"What about you Shimmerkit?" He turned to glare coldly at his sister.

"Y-yes, I think." She said, her ears flattening.

"Good." Rowankit snapped, "Now come on." He padded towards the entrance again and heard his sisters walking after him.

He heard the growling voice from his dream again, _"When you see what happened, don't smile or show any joy. You need their trust."_

_ What do you mean? _Rowankit thought back, not expecting an answer, and he didn't get one.

He emerged into the clearing, the morning light momentarily blinding him. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he did have to try hard not to smile. Instead he forced tears to his eyes and ran over to his sobbing mother, and pressed close to her. He saw Sleetkit, sitting silently beside his mother staring at the body next to him with an emotion that Rowankit couldn't decipher in his misty blind eyes, a slight frown on his face.

Rowankit heard his sisters gasp, and Ravenkit started sobbing, as did Shimmerkit as they saw the scene in front of them.

It was Stormspeed, his eyes wide open and terror and shock still visible in his dead, icy blue eyes, a still-bleeding slash across his throat, his claws unsheathed and shining in the light of the rising sun.

He heard heard Shimmerkit murmur, "The sun shouldn't be shining when something so terrible has happened."

Rowankit buried his head in his father's fur so they wouldn't see the smile he couldn't hold back.

_Shimmerkit, you're wrong. The sun _should _be shining. My annoying soft-hearted father is dead. _He thought, his smile widening through Stormspeed's fur.

**Song's of the Moon- Thank you for reviewing! I know, I tried to make it misterious and frustrating, like in the books. And i'm glad that you like it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got another Favorite! Thank you Snowmouse of FrostClan! This chapter is from Ravenkit's POV. And I need some kit names, Vaporstorm's kits will come in the next chapter or the one after that. Read &amp; Review!**

Chapter 4

Ravenkit and her littermates were lead, gently, away from their dead father and grieving mother by Dewfeather, Nightshine's mother.

"Come, your mother needs time to grieve alone." She whispered soothingly.

Ravenkit looked around at her siblings. Sleetkit's face was blank, he was showing no emotion. Rowankit looked like he was trying to something back, and Shimmerkit looked depressed.

"I didn't even know him that well, but feel like i've known him for moons and moons." Shimmerkit said hoarsely.

"Yes, I know, dear. He was your father and you had an instinctive bond. My sister, Featherkit, died the day after we opened our eyes, and her death hit me hard, harder than any blow could have hit me. I missed her so much that I asked the leader, who was still Eaglestar back then, if my warrior name could be Dew_feather_. As you can see, he agreed. But, the point is, I only knew my sister for about three days and almost couldn't live without her."

"Thats so sad, Dewfeather." Ravenkit said to her.

"Yes, I know." She said again. "Lets go to my nest and I can tell you a story."

Normally the kits would have jumped all over it sqealing in exitment, but today they just said a simple 'ok'.

Dewfeather sighed as she settled down.

"What cat do you want to hear about?" She asked as the kits laid down next to her.

Nobody spoke up. After a few moments, Shimmerkit said, "How about Willowshine? I haven't heard about her before."

"Ok," Said Dewfeather, "I don't know much about her, but i'll tell you what I do know."

"Willowshine was born just before great journey, her mother was a she cat named Mosspelt. When the clans got settled in their new homes and established borders and dens, Willowshine started showing interest in becoming a Medicine Cat. She helped Mothwing, the Medicine Cat at the time, whenever she could. She even saved an apprentice, Beechpaw, from choking on yarrow. When she became six moons old she asked Leopardstar and Mothwing if she could become a Medicine Cat, and they said yes. Later that day, Willowshine was officially named the Riverclan Medicine Cat apprentice. But there was one problem. Mothwing didn't believe in Starclan-"

Rowankit cut her off, "Don't Medicine Cats _have _to believe in Starclan? Doesn't _everyone _have to believe in Starclan?"

"No cat _has _to believe in Starclan. Everyone can have own beliefs. Now do you want me to get back to Willowshine?"

"Yes, Dewfeather," The kits droned.

She smiled, "Good. Ok, where was I? Oh, yes. Well, Mothwing didn't believe in Starclan, so she couldn't teach Wiillowshine how to interpret signs from Starclan, or how to communicate with them. Luckily, Mothwing had confided in the Thunderclan Medicine Cat, Leafpool. Leafpool visited Willowshine in her dreams and taught her the Starclan side of her training. Willowshine became a magnificent Medicine Cat. One of the best, in my opinion. Many moons later Mothwing passed away and Willowshine was heartbroken. She didn't talk to clanmates at all for moons, only listening to the cats complain about their injuries, then doing her best to help them. Mistystar, who was very old now, sat Willowshine down and gave told her that Mothwing would have wanted her to keep going, to try harder and to enjoy life, not think of it as a chore but as a privilege. They talked about other things during that conversation as well, but thats all I know about. But after that day Willowshine started to get better. She was talking again, and having a bit more fun, or taking walks. She took on an apprentice, Cinderpaw. later renamed Cindersky. Willowshine taught Cindersky everything she knew and encouraged her. Willowshine was finally leading a good life again. Moons and moons later she died mysteriously, saying that she needed to go somewhere, the leader, now Reedstar, allowed her, asking where she was going. She wouldn't tell him. She set off later that night to search for whatever it was. In the morning, one of the warriors found her washed up on the shore of the lake, dying. Her last words were 'Tell my story, pass in on through generations. It will help her find it… She will find it... Don't let _him _find it...' That is where Willowshine's story ends, kits. She went to Starclan and told no one what she was talking about when she died."

"So, no one knows what she was looking for?" Shimmerkit asked, "And who was Willowshine talking about when she died?"

"No one knows but her. Now go to sleep, it's getting late."

"Ravenkit looked up, the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon, casting pink and orange stripes across the sky, which was just starting to glimmer with stars.

Ravenkit yawned and curled up, then fell asleep. She was sitting on a boulder in a river. She looked around, to her left there was a murky black forest and to her right there was a forest laced with dazzling stars.

_"Which will you choose?" _Said two voices, one from the murky forest, and one from the starry forest. She saw a patch of golden fur in the forest to her left. _Rowankit. _And a long black tail disappeared behind a tree in the forest to her right. _Shimmerkit. But where's Sleetkit? _She heard the voices again, _"He's too far into one to see."_

**Snowmouse of FrostClan - I will! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Remember! Leave a review and give suggestions for Vaporstorm's kit's names!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I only got one suggestion for Vaporstorm's kits, who will be born in the next chapter, so you will have a bit longer to suggest kits. Thank you Skullpaw! I will include Sandykit. If no one else gives suggestions for them, I'll come up with one, so there will be two. Anyways Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4

Rowankit's POV

Dewfeather was telling some stupid story about a cat named Willow...flight? Shine? Pine? Who cares. He yawned, dozing off. He was dreaming that he had wings and could kill anyone with a thought. He had gathered all the clans and 'demonstrated' his powers. (killed leaders &amp; deputies &amp; weak warriors/apprentices/kits and all elders) he was just flying after an apprentice to teach her a lesson, because she had refused to kill a troublesome kit. Just thinking about it made it him even angrier and he flew faster, tripping her.

She yowled in surprise and pain as she tumbled down into a deep ravine. She hit a rock on her way down, breaking 4 ribs and her front paw. Then she landed in a deep river, Rowanstar (kit) didn't even notice the splash through the rough torrent of the viscious river.

He smiled in satisfaction when he saw her resurface, spluttering. Her injuries were very bad. Rowanstar (kit) could tell even from up there. Even through her pain and injuries, she still managed to drag herself to the bank where she promptly collapsed. A big fox was just making its way down to the unconsios apprentice. She had learned her lesson. Rowanstar (kit) sighed. He wished he could just let her die, but she was a powerful cat. He needed her, and he needed her to be more loyal. But she would be now. He jumped off the ravine, unfurling his great golden wings. He quickly slashed the fox's throat, killing it, and picked up the injured cat by the scruff and taking off again.

Suddenly his wings disappeared and he felt powerless as he fell into to the now peaceful river, but Rowanstar (kit) wasn't taking any chances even though, as a Riverclan cat, he could swim very well, he dropped the now-doomed apprentice. She was now just a lump of black and white fur, floating gently down the river in the soft current, but just under the surface. She would surely drown. Rowanstar (kit) pulled himself slowly out of the river.

"_Perfect…" _Said the voice from his dream before, booming all around him.

The scenery melted into the dusky black forest from before. Rowankit's pelt was slicked to his sides, the water… or whatever liquid it was… streamed off of his golden fur.

He shuddered, feeling as if someone was watching him. He turned around, claws unsheathed. He saw the icy blue eyes he saw last time, but this time the cat slid out of the bushes, still smiling manicly. He was a large, sleek, muscular dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and a scarred muzzle with long, thorn-sharp, hooked claws and teeth.

"_I am Hawkfrost, kit." _He said, sitting in front of Rowankit, who was now cowering in fear.

"_It's ok. I won't hurt you. Yet."_

"O-ok. Wait, then isn't this the Dark Forest?" He asked.

"_Yes. You are smart, kit." _He answered, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Now Rowankit smiled, "Then did you bring me here to train me?"

"_Yes." _

"Yes!" Rowankit said loudly, eyes shining with happiness. "I wanted to, but didn't know how."

"_Well, you will be coming here every night to train."_

"Good! I'm ready now!" He said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"_Then let's begin." _And with that, Hawkfrost leaped Rowankit.

Shimmerkit's POV

Shimmerkit woke up when Rowenkit kicked her in the nose. She yelped in surprise and pain and scrambled back, falling out of the nest and landing awkwardly on her paw. Shimmerkit looked back into the nest, Rowenkit was twitching. She whimpered slightly and heard someone laughing softly behind her. She turned around, eyes wide. It was Dewfeather's mate, and her grandfather, Fireflight.

"Having a rough morning?" He purred, still laughing.

Shimmerkit glared at him for a little while, then she started laughing too.

"But are you alright?" He asked, a little more seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I wonder what Rowenkit is dreaming about." He said, looking over at her brother, his eyes dark.

"What is it?" Shimmerkit asked, curious.

"Well, I think that Rowankit might be… Well when I was an apprentice, I-"

But he was cut off as Owlclaw, the Medicine Cat apprentice, called into the Elder's den, "Fireflight! Can you please come here? I need to talk to you… outside of camp."

"Of course. Owlclaw." Fireflight called back, hauling himself to his paws, "Young cats always need advice, don't they? I'll finish telling you about… well… I'll just tell you later, okay?" He said, padding to the the entrance.

"Okay." Shimmerkit said dejectedly.

He nodded to her and walked outside, his long ginger tail disapearing behind him. Shimmerkit peeked her head around the opening to watch Fireflight walk out of camp with Owlclaw. For some reason, Shimmerkit felt a sense of foreboding. She just watched where Flameflight and Owlclaw had disapeared for a while, then she turned around, climbing back into Dewfeather's nest, making sure to stay away from the twitching, kicking Rowankit. She lay down in the soft moss and dozed off.

She woke up. She had heard a yowl. It couldn't… she heard it again. It was Owlclaw. He wouldn't lie. She could smell it anyways. She walked out in a daze. _No._ She collapsed and buried her head in her paws.

Fireflight was dead.

**Skullpaw-Sandykit will be in Vaporstorm's litter. If you want her to have a specific warrior name, you can PM me or put it in the reviews. I hope you still like it, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, I saw that some authors put Questions of the day in their fanfics, so I'm going to do it too.**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite character in the warriors series? (Not fanfiction)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I know I said that Vaporstorm's kits would be born in this chapter, but I had a great idea for it! So they will be born in the_ next _chapter. And thanks to Lightclaw's Shadow for Favoriting! :D Anyways, Read &amp; Review!**

Chapter 6

Mystery POV, see if you can figure it out :)

_I have to do this._ I told myself, following them out. _He told me I have to if i'm to be the best warrior._ I stalked after them silently, through the forest of willows, filled with dapples of light. Past a clear blue stream. A bed of reeds. I heard the voices of the cats I was following get louder. A sparrow called out an alarm. I smirked, _Hope there aren't any hunting patrols nearby._ I snickered silently.

I paused, yawning. _It will be a while, I can take a nap._ I curled up beside a soft oak tree. My dreams were filled with the terrible flash back that had been haunting me.

_"Emberflame! Wildwater! Mossylight! Emberflame! Wildwater! Mossylight!" _The clan cheered for newly named warriors.

_ I smiled, perfect! I wanted to check something anyway. I heard another cat leave camp, his tail just swishing through the entrance. Hmm… I'll just be more careful. _

_ I slunk up to the camp exit, making sure no one saw me. The Medicine Cat, Waterwing, glared around for a second, and I thought she had seen me. My breath caught in my throat and I shrunk down, hoping she hadn't seen me. And she hadn't. Her gaze past right by me. I heaved a sigh of relief and darted out. I loved the feeling of freedom you got by just standing out there, she sun shining on you, the sound of the rippling river weaving past, a few tail lengths away. The small splashes of fish, the soft songs of the birds. I sighed again, then shook myself. I let out a small mew to see if anyone was around. No one was. I walked up to where I thought I had heard the cat walk by. I pricked my ears. I heard a distant yowl. It was Stormspeed! My eyes widened in surprise. Why isn't he in camp watching the warrior cerimony? I thought to myself as I carefully weaved through the willow trees, following the sounds of voices. I stopped when they were right in front of me. Both heads whipped around to face me. Stormspeed sighed in relief and the other cat took a step foreward toward me. _

_ "Perfect. A helper. I won't have to do this after all." _

_ The cat walked towards me and sat down beside me. He whispered a plan into my ear and, even though I should have been horrified, should have attacked the cat then and there, I didn't. I went through with the plan. It was tricky. He gasped in fear and shock. He started choking._

_ The other cat had run away after telling me the plan. That was alright, I was strong enough to do it on my own. And I did, and perfectly, too. I smiled, sickly satisfied at my work. then I got up and walked away. I heard a frightened kit mewling for something. _

_ I walked away. My claws stained red. But not with blood._

I shuddered as I woke up. I stood up and shook myself. _No time for a wash. I'll have to do it soon. _I yawned, walking silently in the direction of the voices. Soon I was close enough to hear them talking.

"But, I just don't know what to do! I _want _to be a warrior but I feel pressured to stay as a Medicine Cat." One of them said. I think it was Owlclaw.

"I don't know much about Medicine Cats, but I still think you should follow your heart." That was Fireflight. _Perfect._

Owlclaw sighed and sat down. "I think I just need to process all of this."

"I totally understand. I think I'll just stay here for a while. I haven't seen a sunrise in such a long time. You go on back to camp" He sat down, too.

_Foolish cats. Out at night. Where the _monsters _could get them. _I grinned in anticipation, kneading my claws in and out, scoring the earth underneath me.

Owlclaw dipped his head to Fireflight and walked away.

_This is my chance! _I leapt at Fireflight, who yowled in response.

"Fireflight?" I heard Owlclaw call. _Foxdung! _I didn't anticipate Fireflight yowling, or Owlclaw coming back. _I have to be quick._

I did the same thing to him as I did to Stormspeed. He started choking. I got up and bolted, my claws stained red. But not with blood.

**Ok, so kinda creepy. But, you saw the murderer's POV! Yay... Well, things will become clearer later. And now Reviews! (1)**

**Guest- Thank you! I will use some of the kits you suggested, but not all of them or there would be too many kits! **

**I'll try to update sometime soon, but please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D And I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update. Iv'e had a lot of school stuff to work on and my mom's birthday was this week. But I will try to update more often! I realised that Sleetkit still hasn't had a chapter yet, so part of this chapter is from Sleetkit's POV. Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 7

Sleetkit sighed, _Another one, dead. At least it wasn't me… Can Starclan read minds? If they can then, Fireflight, I'm sorry. I wish you could still be here. I didn't even know you that well. And I'm pretty sure I know who the murderer is. I see him sometimes, even though I'm blind. I know because I was there. I was there and I could have stopped it. I tried. Both times… Please forgive me Starclan. I'll try harder next time. I'll beet him. But it will be hard because-_

Shimmerkit's loud cries of grief broke through his thoughts. She was dragging herself over to the dead tom. Sleetkit flicked his ear in annoyance and rolled his eyes. _Looks like she certainly knew him better than me… What was I thinking about again? Oh well, whatever it was it couldn't have been that important. It was probably useless… My dad always said I was useless. Of course, never when mom or anyone else was around. _

He walked towards the sounds of voices, letting out a small mew. Whitewater, another blind cat in our clan, had taught me that if I meowed then listened to the echo, I could visualize where everything and everyone was.

I heard soft pawsteps, and a gasp, then a small cry of pain. Dewfeather had just walked out of the elders den, to see her mate lying dead on the ground.

_Oh well, he was just an elder._

He sighed again, _Just less elders to treat for ticks… Speaking of that, we'll be apprentices in about three and a half moons. They should go by quickly._

I let out a small sob before I could stop myself. Dewfeather and Ravenkit walked up, Rowankit training behind them, his pawsteps were lighter, like he was happy, but trying not to seem happy. _You, too Rowankit? _Ravenkit pressed herself against me.

"It's okay, dear, it's okay. He's in Starclan now, with his friends and family." Said Dewfeather. I heard fur rustle as she tilted her head to the sky.

Nightshine stepped toward Shimmerkit from the nursery.

"Not you, too, dad." She said softly.

Dewfeather got up and went to comfort her daughter. Ravenkit and Rowankit stayed with him.

"I wonder who murdered them." Sayed Rowankit.

Ravenkit snapped her head around to stare at her brother.

"Don't say such things, Rowankit." She growled.

"I only said 'I wonder who murdered them'." He said, defending himself.

"Thats it." She growled, stalking away to Nightshine and Dewfeather.

"What did I do?" Rowankit yelled after her.

"I know who murdered them." Said Sleetkit.

Rowankit turned to look at him, as if surprise, then said in a cold voice, "You wouldn't know anything. You're just a stupid blind kit." He spat, stalking away.

"You too." He whispered to himself.

Shimmerkit's POV

_Why did he have to die? _She sniffled sadly.

Suddenly a yowl echoed across the camp. It was Vaporstorm. _She must be kitting!_ Her mood brightened considerably at the thought of new denmates.

She rushed over to the nursery at the same time as Vaporstorms mate, Solarwind, did.

Waterwing was already there and Owlclaw was just coming in with with borage and another herb that she didn't know the name of.

"Out." Waterwing said sternly when she noticed Shimmerkit and Solarwind peaking inside. "She need as much space as she can get."

"I'm her _mate._" Solarwind snarled.

"And I'm her Medicine Cat. Now get out." Then she sighed and with sympathy in her voice said, "She'll be fine. I'll tell you if anything happens. Now please leave."

Shimmerkit and Solarwind reluctantly backed away from the den.

Shimmerkit lay down close to the entrance while Solarwind paced back and forth.

After what seemed like moons, Waterwing walked out and said, "Congradulations, Solarwind. You're the father of four healthy kits."

Solarwind smiled as he raced in to meet his family.

"Can I go in?" Shimmerkit asked Waterwing.

"Okay, as long as you're quiet."

Shimmerkit padded in softly.

She saw Vaporstorm curled around four kits. A light ginger she kit, a ginger speckled tom, like his father, a dark golden tom and a pale grey tom, like his mother.

As she walked up, she heard them discussing names.

"How about Lionkit for the tom that looks like me." Solarwind meowed, licking the golden speckled kit, who mewed in protest, snuggling up to his mother.

"I like that." Vaporstorm said softly, "And Oakkit for the dark gold tom and Sandykit for the pale ginger she kit."

"Yes." Solarwind agreed, "What about the grey tom?"  
"How about Starlingkit?" Shimmerkit suggested, slowly walking up to them.

The two cats looked at her. Vaporstorm purred, "Thats a lovely name, Shimmerkit."

"Yes it's perfect." Said Solarwind, licking his four kits on the head and nuzzling his mate affectionately.

"Welcome to Riverclan, Lionkit, Oakkit, Sandykit and Starlingkit." Shimmerkit said, gazing at the four fluffy kittens.

**Yay! Her kits were finally born! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews!**

**Guest: Thanks! And you'll find out eventually... :)**

**leafbreeze76: Thank you! That really means a lot, and I was trying to make it seem mysterious and suspensful, so it's good that thats coming across. And (as you already saw) I decided to use the name Starlingkit! I really like that name, so thanks again. :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much! You don't even know how much that means to me! :D**

**Guest: (Same person, maybe?) Like I said, I have had a lot of school work, but I'll try to updtae more often. Thank you for reviewing! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but iv'e been busy this week, and last week. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. Please read and review! :D**

Chapter 8

Ravenkit squeaked as a bundle of fur landed on top of her. She opened her eyes to stare into the bright blue eyes of Lionkit.

"What do you want Lionkit?" Ravenkit asked, annoyed. Lionkit, Oakkit, Sandykit and Starlingkit were about a moon old now, and all they ever did was cause trouble. Starlingkit was the best behaved of the four. Once, when they tried to sneak out of camp at only a half moon old, Starlingkit told Solarwind and he was able to save them from nearly jumping into the river for fun.

Lionkit smiled, "I just wanted to say hi." He snickered and Ravenkit heard giggles and laughter behind he and turned around to see Sandykit and Oakkit laughing their heads off, Lionkit was as well, now.

_How is that even funny? _Ravenkit wondered. _Oh, well. I don't have time for this. Pinekit and Pepperkit's apprentice ceremony is today. _

Ravenkit stood up, knocking Lionkit onto Rowankit in the process, who hissed and swiped at the moon old kit.

Ravenkit just rolled her eyes, but she was still worried. Rowankit had been getting more violent, always starting fights and hurting the other kits. But the thing was, he was actually _good _at fighting. None of the other kits could beat him and he was able to defeat Snowypaw and Riverpaw, the two younger apprentices, most of the time. The older apprentice, Dartpaw, was almost an even match. Dartpaw usually won,

but occasionally Rowankit defeated him. Ravenkit didn't know whether to be scared or proud of her brother.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Ravenkit heard Deerstar call from the clearing.

Ravenkit jerked back as Shimmerkit hopped up and dashed out to the clearing.

Sleetkit slowly stood up and walked over to Ravenkit, but Rowankit stalked up and shoved his brother out of the way. Sleetkit tumbled backwards and tripped right into Lionkit who laughed and pushed him towards Oakkit who smacked his head to the ground. Ravenkit watched in shock as Sleetkit just stood up and walked out, head held high a glint of emotion in his sightless eyes that Ravenkit couldn't identify.

She hissed at the three kits, who just laughed harder.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Starlingkit is the only one of you who is even worthy of being alive, you good for nothing bullies." She snapped, walking away, her tail lashing. For once they weren't laughing.

Ravenkit marched right up to Rowankit, "How could you do that?" She snarled.

He smirked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you jerk."

He chuckled slightly, "You shouldn't call your all powerful brother a jerk. Maybe, if you behave yourself, I won't hurt you."

Other cats were watching now, and Deerstar had stopped talking, but Ravenkit didn't care.

"Do. Not. Hurt. Your. Brother. _Ever again._" She growled, getting even angrier at her arrogant brother.

"That useless mouse brain could never be my brother." He said, laughing in her face.

The next thing Ravenkit knew, she was on top of Rowankit, who's eyes were wide with shock and fear. Ravenkit realised that his nose and ear were cut and bleeding. She stumbled back, not hearing anything. The world was spinning around her. Blackness started spreading from the edges of her vision until the light winked out of existence.

The blank darkness was replaced by a murky forest. There was a brown tabby tom sitting in front of her. He had icy blue eyes. She gasped. They looked like _her _eyes. and her father's eyes. They were the same shade and everything.

_"Ah. Smarter than your brother aren't you?"_

"Who are you?" But just after she said it the name _Hawkfrost _popped into her head and she hissed at him, "Get away from me!"

_"Figured it out on your own. You beat your brother today in a fight. Would you like me to train you? I could make you stronger, faster, more powerful. I could make you into a leader-"_

A starry grey tabby she cat stalked out of the shadowy underbrush, _"Hawkfrost. Let her decide. Do not manipulate her. It is her choice." _She growled.

"I will never be evil. And I wasn't being manipulated." Ravenkit said defiantly.

_"It is your choice, young one." _Said the she cat.

"What's your name?" Ravenkit asked.

_"Willowshine. Will you stay here, or come with me?" _She said.

Hawfrost growled as Ravenkit said, "I will never be evil. I will come with you Willowshine." She felt the cruel, angry eyes of Hawfrost staring after her as she followed the starry she cat out of the dark forest.

**I'll try to update this weekend, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Even if it was short) :)**

**Reviews! **

**Songs of the Moon- Ikr? lol. Thanks! And you'll find out who the murderer is later on. I actually left clues in the chapter from the murderer's POV... and they will probably become apprentices in the next chapter, or the one after that. I feel like they've been kits for too long, but I'm not very good at time skips...**

**Thank you for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I updated a week late. I'm sorry! I had a bunch of school work, then I sliced my hand open doing an art project. But here's the update, sorry again. Enjoy and review!**

Rowankit stood awkwardly to the side as a slightly shocked Waterwing padded up to his sister to see if she was okay. He was still stunned that Ravenkit had defeated him. And so quickly. She had surprised him, he had thought of her as weak and too trusting and harmless. Even if she had passed out afterwards.

Owlclaw walked towards the still-shocked Rowankit and pressed an herb to his bleeding scratches. Rowankit jerked back, coming to his senses as the herb sent a sharp sting through his wounds.

Owlclaw chuckled, "You know, you kind of deserve that. We've all seen how you treat the other kits, even the apprentices. You need to learn respect and humility, and I hope you just did."

"I had no idea she was so strong." Rowankit said, looking up at the Medicine Cat.

"I don't think she knew, either. She was defending her brother. Most littermates are very close and would do anything for their siblings." His eyes clouded for a second, as if remembering something painful.

"What is it?" Rowankit asked, curious but wary.

"Well, I… I used to be… like you. I was arrogant and proud. I wasn't at first. I wanted to be a Medicine Cat apprentice. But so did my brother. Grasspaw. I wanted to so badly." He sighed, taking a step back. "But Grasspaw was chosen, becoming Waterwing's apprentice. I started my training under Fireflight. Thats when I became arrogant, telling myself I would never lose. I would make up for believing that I was good enough to be chosen as a Medicine Cat apprentice. One day I was foolish enough to challenge a Shadowclan patrol that was refreshing their borders. I was alone. The patrol consisted of the deputy, Scorchfang, two senior warriors, Sweetthorn and Emberfang, and a new apprentice, Cederpaw, who also happened to be Scorchfang's daughter. Scorchfang gave a warning but I ignored it. I told them I would kill them if they came any closer." He gulped, his eyes flashing with guilt and shame, "I-I leapt at Cederpaw. I… I… I killed her. The patrol stood in shock for a moment, before Scorchfang raised a paw, his black claws glinting in the fading sunlight. He was snarling, his fiery amber eyes flashing with anger and grief. But just before he brought his paw down, a patrol from our own clan ran towards us, Grasspaw in the lead. Things seemed to go in slow motion. Horror and terror flickered Grasspaw's green eyes. His grey fur being parted by the wind as his paws thundered over the ground. He didn't even hesitate. He jumped as Scorchfang's claws hurtled down. He landed right in front of me. I will never forget the ripping sound as Scorchfang's claws tore through Grasspaw's neck. The Riverclan patrol fended of the Shadowclan cats, but I didn't notice as I pressed close to my brother, breaking down. He looked at me and with his dying breath, he said: "I love you, my brother. Now you can be what you want to be." I sobbed and didn't move for a long time. I just laid there, my nose pressed to Grasspaw's pelt. I didn't do anything for moons. I was lost to grief. Then Waterwing and Fireflight talked some sense into me and I became the Medicine Cat apprentice. But that day stripped all arrogance and foolishness from me. So, if you have anything to take from me, drop the arrogance and respect and love your littermates."

Rowankit just stared at the Medicine Cat, "I'm so sorry, Owlclaw."

"Yeah, but will you change? Or will you have to learn for yourself?" He said absently, starting to walk away.

Rowankit noticed out of the corner of his eye as Deerstar leapt back onto the willow stump. She called the clan back to her.

"Now that was certainly unexpected, but we still have to apprentice these two young cats. Pinekit. Pepperkit. Step forward."

The two kits padded towards Deerstar, Pinekit practically bouncing with happiness, Pepperkit followed her brother more slowly, though her eyes violet eyes glinted with excitement.

"Pepperkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pepperpaw. Your mentor will be Lilymist. I hope Lilymist will pass down all she knows on to you.

Deerstar turned to look down at Lilymist, "Lilymist, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Blizzardfur and have shown yourself to be skilled and patient. You will be the mentor of Pepperpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Lilymist dipped her head to Deerstar and padded up to the newly named Pepperpaw, reaching down to touch noses.

"Pinekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Rayshine. I hope Rayshine will pass down all she knows on to you.

Deerstar turned to look down at Rayshine, whose eyes were sparkling with surprise and pride, "Rayshine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Sandfire and have shown yourself to be caring and smart. You will be the mentor of Pinepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Of course, Deerstar." She said as she walked to Pinepaw and they touched noses.

"Pinepaw! Pepperpaw! Pinepaw! Pepperpaw!"

Rowankit mumbled along with the cheer.

"We also have one new warrior among us!" Deerstar called. "Dartpaw, step forward."

Dartpaw's eyes widened with shock and excitement as he slowly padded up to Deerstar.

"I, Deerstar, leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Dartpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dartpaw smiled. "I do."

Deerstar smiled, "Then I, by the powers of Starclan, give you your warrior name. Dartpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Dartleap. Starclan honors your speed and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Deerstar rested her muzzle on Dartleap's head and Dartleap licked her shoulder.

"Dartleap! Dartleap! Dartleap!"

"Great. At least I'll be an apprentice soon. Hopefully I get Deerstar as a mentor. That would be cool." Rowankit muttered to himself.

He didn't realise that Sleetkit had sat next to him until he said,

"It's very rare for a leader to take an apprentice. If any of us get her as a mentor it would probably be Ravenkit."

"Whatever." Rowankit rolled his eyes.

"You know, Owlclaw was right. Your arrogance will probably lead to your death. I might be there, but I don't think I would save you."

"Ha! I won't ever need 'saving'. If anyone, it would be you. And don't think for a second that I would waste my life to save a stupid blind weakling like you." Rowankit said, laughing slightly.

Sleetkit frowned, "I'm not as blind as you think I am." He said, walking towards the Medicine den, probably to see if Ravenkit was okay.

Someone cuffed his injured ear. "Ow!" He squeaked, whipping around.

There was a silver and white tabby she cat. Her eyes were creepy, the irises were a very pale grey, almost white, and outlined in black.

Rowankit jerked away. "Wh-who are you?" He asked, his voice shaking involuntarily.

"I'm Whitewater. And I'm blind as well. Sometimes the blind cats are the most powerful. You'd better be careful, young kit."

Rowankit was shaking now. Something about Whitewater made Rowankit want to be as far away from her as he could be.

"Uh… I have to go!" Rowankit bolted towards the nursery.

He ducked through the entrance. Only Shimmerkit was there. He curled up next to her. After a little while Ravenkit, Sleetkit and Nightshine came in and lay down as well. Ravenkit looked very happy about something.

"Why do you look so happy?" He asked, yawning.

She glared at him, "You'll find out in a moon."

They were shushed by Nightshine, and went to sleep.

**Okay, yeah. Do you think Rowankit will change? Reviews:**

**The Moon's Song- Thanks, and so am I. I think I like to write about Ravenkit the most. Originally she was going to be more of a side character, but now I have big plans for her. :)**

**Guest- Ik! Me too! Thanks! :)**

**Nightstar- Thank you! I'm so glad that people like it so much! :D**

**leafbreeze76- Yeah, I'm trying to make him like an annoying arrogant jerk, yet still sort of skilled in battle already. And Ravenkit's character is already developing more than I thought. **

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Yay! They're finally becoming apprentices! It only took 10 chapters...**

**Enjoy and review! :D**

Shimmerkit bounced with excitement, they were going to become apprentices today! Shimmerkit squealed as that thought ran through her head again. Nothing much had happened in the last moon, except for Rowankit becoming less arrogant, but more watchful and tactful.

He was sitting in the shade of the nursery, watching everyone. He was probably in the shadows to stay unnoticed, but his bright golden-ginger tabby pelt was easily noticeable.

"Ha! He thinks cats can't see him." Shimmerkit jumped and looked around, Ravenkit was sitting next to her. "He's gotten less arrogant, but he's still pretty dim."

"I didn't hear you come over, Ravenkit." Shimmerkit said.

"Yeah. I've been working on my stealthiness." She mewed, stretching. Shimmerkit glanced around at the cats in the clearing.

Sleetkit sat still by the willow stump that Deerstar addressed the clan from. His ears were twitching and he was looking around as if he could see everyone. Nightshine stood next to him.

"I wonder who my mentor will be." Shimmerkit squeaked, bouncing on her paws again.

"I know who I'm getting." Said Ravenkit proudly.

"Really? Who?" Shimmerkit asked, looking curiously at her sister.

"You'll find out." She said, smirking. "The look on Rowankit's face will be priceless."

Shimmerkit purred, "Then I can't wait."

Deerstar walked over to Nightshine and murmured something in her ear, then leapt up onto the willow stump.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Deerstar yowled.

"Yay yay yay yay yay!" Shimmerkit squealed bouncing up and down.

"Calm down, Shimmerkit. You're about to be an apprentice." Mewed Ravenkit, but there was a glint of excitement in her ice blue eyes as they stepped towards the willow stump.

"Shimmerkit, Sleetkit, Rowankit and Ravenkit, step forward. Shimmerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shimmerpaw. Your mentor will be Brightwillow. I hope Brightwillow will pass down all she knows on to you.

Deerstar turned to look down at the new mentor, who looked absolutely delighted to recieve Shimmerpaw as an apprentice, "Brightwillow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Dewfeather and have shown yourself to be calm and skilled. You will be the mentor of Shimmerpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Brightwillow dipped her head to Deerstar and padded up to Shimmerpaw, reaching down to touch noses. Shimmerpaw let out a squeak of happiness and Brightwillow purred in amusement. They stepped back to watch her siblings be apprenticed as well.

"Sleetkit," Rowankit looked furious that his 'useless, weak, blind brother' was being apprenticed before him, even if only moments before him. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sleetpaw. Your mentor will be Whitewater. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.

Deerstar turned to look down at Whitewater,who looked as serene and emotionless as usual, except for a small smile, "Whitewater, you are ready to take on a second apprentice. You did very well with Blackpaw until he died and received excellent training from Sandfire and Webfeather have shown yourself to be clever and strong. You will be the mentor of Sleetpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

_Whitewater had two mentors? And a dead apprentice? Thats weird…_

She watched as the two blind cats touched noses.

"Rowankit." The ginger kit stepped forward proudly, shooting a smug look at Ravenkit, who only smirked in response. He looked confused for a second, then shook himself and looked up at Deerstar.

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw. Your mentor will be Spindleheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.

Deerstar looked down at the surprised grey tabby, "Spindleheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Solarwind and have shown yourself to be brave and smart. You will be the mentor of Rowanpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Spindleheart touched noses with an uncertain, but proud Rowanpaw. They went to sit next to Nightshine. Rowanpaw smirked at Ravenkit, the last to become an apprentice, who smiled sweetly at him. He looked confused again. Shimmerpaw snickered at him.

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw looked triumphantly at Rowanpaw as Deerstar said her next words:

"I will be your mentor."

**Ravenkit got the leader as a mentor! I'm so proud. **

**Fun fact: Ravenpaw was originally going to be a side character and be mentored by Icewhisker.**

**Reviews!**

**Nightsong- Thank you! I love that people love this! :D**

**Nightstar- Thank you, it's getting better. I hope you like this chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't have anything to say today... So enjoy and review! :D**

Updated Allegiance

Riverclan

Leader: Deerstar-light brown she cat with white spots and amber eyes

Apprentice-Ravenpaw

Deputy: Nightshine-black long legged long tailed she cat with silver eyes that have blue speckles

Med cat: Waterwing-silver she cat with white speckles and light blue eyes

Med cat apprentice: Owlclaw-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Mountainshade-dark brown tom with black stripes and tail and amber eyes

Apprentice-Snowypaw

Pearlheart-white she cat with voilet eyes

Larkflight-light brown tabby she cat with leaf green eyes

Brightwillow-light brown and white tabby she cat with golden eyes

Apprentice-Shimmerpaw

Solarwind-golden tom with darker speckles and teal eyes

Spindleheart-light grey tabby tom with golden eyes

Apprentice-Rowanpaw

Oceandusk-dark brown almost black she cat with ocean blue eyes

Whitewater-silver and white tabby she cat with white eyes, blind

Apprentice-Sleetpaw

Moonstrike- silver she cat with black stripes, dark blue eyes

Icewhisker- white tom, gold specked green eyes

Apprentice-Riverpaw

Lilymist-light grey she cat with pale ginger ears paws chest tail tip and green eyes

Apprentice-Pepperpaw

Rayshine-golden and white tabby she cat with white paws and blue-grey eyes

Apprentice-Pinepaw

Emberflame-black she cat with ginger/red paws and chest fiery amber eyes

Wildwater-silver and white tabby tom with dark grey eyes

Mossylight-pale brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Dartleap-thin grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Riverpaw-light grey she cat with darker grey and black stripes white underbelly and blue eyes

Snowypaw-fluffy white she cat with light grey ear tips tail tip and paw tips with blue-grey eyes

Pepperpaw-dark brown and black tabby tom with white belly and chest with violet eyes

Pinepaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw-black long legged long tailed she cat with icy blue eyes

Shimmerpaw-black long legged long tailed she cat with silver eyes that have blue speckles

Rowanpaw-ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

Sleetpaw-black and white patched tom with golden eyes that have teal speckles

Queens:

Vaporstorm-pale grey she cat with blue eyes

(Kits: Lionkit, Sandykit, Oakkit, Starlingkit)

Mate: Solarwind

Kits:

Lionkit-ginger speckled tom with blue eyes

Sandykit-light ginger she kit with green eyes

Oakkit-dark gold tom with amber eyes

Starlingkit-pale grey tom with pale blue eyes

Elders:

Dewfeather-light grey and black tabby she cat with silver eyes

Webflight-light grey tom with pale blue eyes

Ravenpaw's POV

Ravenpaw was staring at the look on Rowanpaw's face. It was _amazing._ His eyes were wide and filled with disbelief, his jaw hanging open and his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Rowanpaw!" Snapped Nightshine, "Close your mouth and sit up straight."

He did so, but still looking shocked. Ravenpaw snickered slightly and she heard Shimmerpaw and a few other apprentices and warriors chuckling two.

"I have an announcement, too, Deerstar." It was Mossylight, sitting with her mate, Wildwater.

"Yes, Mossylight?" Deerstar said, looking at her curiously.

Mossylight looked at Wildwater, who nodded slightly, and looked back at Deerstar.

"I'm expecting kits with Wildwater."

Deerstar smiled and the clan murmured congratulations, "Thats wonderful! When are they due?" Asked Deerstar.

Mossylight ducked her head and shuffled her paws, she had always been shy.

"About a half moon. I didn't want to tell you before because I wanted to stay a warrior for a while, and Waterwing said that was fine as long as I moved into the nursery about a half moon before they were born."

"Thats amazing, Mossylight. Congratulations." Deerstar purred.

_Why is she so happy about Mossylight? It's amzing, but she shouldn't be that excited. Oh wait. Isn't Deerstar Mossylights aunt? That would explain it. _Ravenpaw was lost in thought when suddenly Deerstar was right in front of her. Ravenpaw jerked back in surprise. Deerstar purred in amusement, "Come, Ravenpaw, were going to explore the territory." She turned and headed towards the camp entrance.

Ravenpaw followed, after one more glance at Rowanpaw. This time, he had his nose in the air, looking at her, his eyes filled with jealousy and loathing.

Ravenpaw shuddered and ran after Deerstar.

She was sitting with Brightwillow and Shimmerpaw by the entrance.

"Shimmerpaw and Brightwillow are coming with us. Is that okay Ravenpaw?" Deerstar mewed as Ravenpaw approached.

"Of course, Deerstar." Ravenpaw replied, bowing her head.

"Good, and just because I'm leader doesn't mean you have to bow your head every time you talk."

"Okay!" Ravenpaw said, purring a bit.

Deerstar lead the way out of camp, Brightwillow by her side and Shimmerpaw trotting excitedly next to Ravenpaw. "I can't believe we're finally apprentices! It feels like we were kits _forever!_" She mewed.

"Yeah, and now we don't have to take naps or go to sleep early!" Ravenpaw responded.

They both smiled and Shimmerpaw opened her mouth to say something but Brightwillow interrupted them,

"This is the river. You will learn how to swim soon, but for now avoid falling, or jumping, in."

Ravenpaw looked at where Brightwillow was pointing her tail.

It was a winding snake of water, silver and shining, the sun light sparkling off of it.

"Wow." Shimmerpaw breathed, "It's beautiful!" She took a step forward.

"Careful." Warned Brightwillow.

"I was only getting a closer look." Shimmerpaw retorted, looking at her mentor. She took another pawstep forward, slipped and fell with a splash into the shallow water near the edge.

"Shimmerpaw!" Ravenpaw cried.

Shimmerpaw was flailing her paws, sending sparkling droplets of water through the air.

"Help! Help! I'm drowning!" She yowled.

Brightwillow just rolled her eyes and Deerstar purred in amusement.

"What are you doing!" Ravenpaw snapped, "Help her!"

Deerstar laughed, "Shimmerpaw, stand up."

Shimmerpaw stopped flailing and stood up.

Now everyone but Shimmerpaw was laughing. She was only ankle deep in the water. Shining droplets streamed off her pelt. Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes, "Haha, so funny." She said, walking back to Ravenpaw's side.

Deerstar and Brightwillow continued to show them the territory and borders.

The sun was setting as they headed back to camp.

"I'm tired! And hungry!" Shimmerpaw complained.

"Sh!" Ravenpaw snapped, "We'll be back soon."

"Okay." Shimmerpaw sighed.

When they finally reached camp Deerstar grabbed a carp from the fresh kill pile and headed to her den.

Brightwillow paused in fromt of the two apprentices, "Get some food, then go to sleep. Shimmerpaw, you will be learning how to swim tomorrow. I don't know what you will be doing, Ravenpaw, but still eat then sleep. I'm going to take a walk, good night." Brightwillow said, then padded back out of camp.

The two sisters shared a fish then fell asleep in their new nests.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Mystery POV (Same as chapter 6)

"I hate how you take control of me!" I yowled, pacing back and forth, my black and white tail lashing, "I hate how you use me!"

_"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this." _The voice rumbled.

"I want to be a leader. Not a murderer!" I yelled, my voice cracking slightly.

_"I did not make you a murderer. I merely helped. You did the first murder all by yourself. I only told you the plan and gave you the supplies. You haven't even laid a claw on a cat. We will fix _that_ soon enough, though."_

"Well, after the first murder you took control of me and made me murder Fireflight! An elder! I was fine with Stormspeed. He was terrible to me. But Fireflight, though I didn't know him too well, was always nice to me. I murdered him. You made me murder him! My own kin!"

_"Yes. But you made the choice. And I made you see again."_

"I know, and for that I am grateful. But even little Starlingkit has more chance of being deputy and leader than I do."

_"Again. Do as I say and not even the destined leader will stop you. You will rule ALL of the clans. Not just RiverClan."_

I stopped pacing, surprised. "All of them?"

_"Yes. But you must murder more cats. More kin. And you must promise to go through with it, no matter what stands in your way."_

"I would agree without hesitation, but I'm so young. This will be my entire life. What if I fail? I will be exiled, or even killed."

_"I know you are young, but you will not fail. Not if you listen to me. Not if you make the promise."_

"Okay, what you said makes sense." I sat down and sighed then said, "I promise."

_"Are you lying? If you lie with something like this resting in your paws, it may mess everything up."_

"I am not lying. Kin don't lie. And we are kin after all, arent we?"

_"Yes. I believe you. Your ambition is great. It will serve you well. For now, just make sure Shimmerpaw trusts you more than anyone else."_

"What? Why? And out of everyone, why Shimmer-" He was suddenly clawed on his ear, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt.

_"I said listen to me and do as I say. You made a promise. Do not break it."_

"Yes, Hawkfrost."

_"Good."_

**Can you figure out who the murderer is yet? If not you'll probably figure it out soon. **

**Reviews!**

**popsquirtoo- Thanks, I was actually trying to think of a name for one Mossylight and Wildwater's kits, so I'll use her.**

**Aggsun- Thank you! And yeah, the 28 is my last day of school, and I'm planning on updating more frequently. I'm not sure how long it will be, though I do have a few major things planned out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry again for the late chapter. I had exams last week and I have a few more this week, so yeah. But I only have three more days of school left, so updates should be more frequent. Enjoy and review! :)**

Rowanpaw growled as he felt a paw prod at his pelt. He batted it away, but it came back, cuffing his ear.

"Get _up_. It's past sunhigh. Get up _now._" A voice growled from above him.

Rowanpaw opened his eyes to stare into the golden eyes of Spindleheart.

The grey tabby growled and stomped out of the den, tail lashing.

Rowanpaw yawned and sat up, looking around. No one else was in the den and light was streaming through the entrance.

He sighed, ear flicking in annoyance, and padded outside to see an irritated Spindleheart sitting next to the camp entrance, tail flicking impatiently.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rowanpaw asked.

"We _were _going to go swimming, but we don't have enough time now, so I guess we can just do battle training." Spindleheart answered.

"But I think it would be better to learn swimming because I'm already better than you at fighting." Rowanpaw said, puffing his chest out proudly.

A grey paw flashed out, cuffing his ear again.

"Foolish cocky apprentice. I am one of the best fighters in the clan. You're barely even six moons. Now come on. We are battle training. Hopefully it will humble you a bit." Spindleheart growled, turning and stalking out of camp.

"At least I'll get some exercise." Rowanpaw muttered, following his mentor.

When they got to the training area, Spindleheart turned to face Rowanpaw, looking a little more patient and calm. He took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"All right. Let's start with front paw strike. It is a very basic move, usually used by ThunderClan but anyone can use it. We _would _have been doing water battle techniques by now, but _someone _slept in."

Rowanpaw rolled his eyes at bis mentor.

"Now, Rowanpaw, to learn the front paw strike-"

"I already know all this, I'm already better than you will ever be." Rowanpaw said, cutting him off.

Spindleheart narrowed his eyes, "If you're so good, then why don't we have a mock battle? You against me, claws sheathed, no killing. Got it?"

Rowanpaw flexed his claws, "Finally, some action. Though It'll just be good exercise, as there is no possible way that I can loose."

Spindleheart fixed his eyes on Rowanpaw's right shoulder. _That's a kit mistake. I can see where he's going to leap! Stupid thin weak warrior._

Just as Spindleheart leapt, Rowanpaw hopped to the left. But before he could react, Spindleheart had changed directions and pinned him down.

"What? H-how did you-" Rowanpaw started.

"How did I beat 'the great Rowanpaw'? Simple. I focused on your right shoulder, then leapt at your left one. Honestly, I thought that 'the great Rowanpaw' would have picked up on that." Spindleheart said, stepping back to let Rowanpaw get up.

"B-but I could defeat the other apprentices-"

Spindleheart let out a sharp laugh, "They let you win. Did you really think that a kit could defeat an experienced apprentice?"

"I-I…"

Spindleheart sighed, "Look, Rowanpaw, you have the potential to be a strong powerful warrior, but you've got to drop the whole 'greatness' and 'better than anyone' act. Be more humble. You're too arrogant for your own good. If you can listen and pay attention, then I can make you a great warrior. Okay?"

"Okay." Rowanpaw said, looking at his paws.

"Good. Now, I think I can teach you one or two moves before sun down." Spindleheart mewed, looking up at the sun that was about three quarters across the sky.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Rowanpaw flopped down in his nest, exhausted from battle training. He lay there for a few moments, content in the blackness of sleep. Then something hit his ear.

"Ow!" Rowanpaw yelped, hopping up and opening his eyes.

He was in the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost was sitting in front of him, his frosty eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

"What?!" Rowanpaw demanded, rubbing his ear. There was something warm and sticky on it. He brought his paw down and saw blood. "Why did you rip my ear?" He demanded.

_You were beaten by Spindleheart. _Hawkfrost spat, his paw lashing out, slicing his injured ear again.

"Ow! Stop that!"

_We're battle training. Now. _He growled, swiping Rowanpaw's legs out from under him. He thudded to the ground painfully.

Hawkfrost continued beating him up for a while.

_Alright. Thats enough. You need _some _real sleep tonight._

Hawkfrost turned and stalked away from Rowanpaw. He hadn't drawn much blood, but he had sprained two of Rowanpaw's paws and almost dislocated a shoulder. He had also bruised some of his bones.

Rowanpaw just lay there for a bit. Then he heard voices. Two voices. Hawkfrost and someone else.

Rowanpaw slowly stood up, groaning in pain. It wasn't too bad after laying there for a while. He quietly snuck over to where the voices were coming from to listen to what they were saying.

_-claw next. Starlingkit has been showing interest in herbs. He is weaker and trusts you more. It will benefit us more to have him as a Medicine Cat. Even just an apprentice. _

"Yes. Then we will also have access to more death berries."

_Exactly. We will also work on your claw to claw combat. _

"So, how will I kill Owlclaw? He already knows about death berries, so we can't trick him with them."

_Hmm… Your right. How about-_

"Wait. I think someone is watching us."

Rowanpaw whipped around, about to run, when something landed on his back, instantly pinning him down.

"How ironic." Said the cat.

For some reason the voice sounded familiar to Rowanpaw.

Hawkfrost walked up to Rowanpaw, snarling.

_I told you to leave. Get out now before I make you._

Rowanpaw gulped and scrunched his eyes closed.

"Good night, Rowanpaw." The cat whispered in his ear.

Rowanpaw shivered and opened his eyes. He was back in his nest.

He sighed and curled up, closing his eyes again.

**Reviews-**

**Aggsun- :)**

**Nightstar- Sorry, but I already have thier kits planned out. Maybe I'll use him later, though. **

**leafbreeze76- Sorry, but I can't agree or disagree, but good guesses. :) And good job for being observent.**

**Fallentail- Again, I'm not going to tell you if your right or wrong, but you'll find out in a few chapters. I think. And I don't know why, but I've always had trouble spelling tomorrow. Thanks for pointing it out. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm officially out of school now! Yay! :D So updates should be a lot more frequent. This chapter is kind of shorter because I added the other Clan's allegiances and a rule of is that I have to write an actual chapter each time I update, so yeah. Enjoy and review!

"I can't believe we're going to the gathering!" Shimmerpaw squealed.

"Youre excited about everything, Shimmerpaw." Ravenpaw said.

"I know, but this is the gathering." She answered, "Were supposed to be excited."

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, smiling. She opened her mouth to say something, but just then Deerstar called out that it was time to go.

"Yay!" Shimmerpaw chirped, running ahead.

Ravenpaw cast a glance around camp. Everything seemed to be normal, but Rowanpaw was glaring at her, angry that her, Shimmerpaw and Sleetpaw were chosen to go but he wasn't.

"Bye Rowanpaw!" She said, not showing any unease or anger. For some reason she felt in danger when she was around Rowanpaw. But she just shrugged it off and ran after the Shimmerpaw.

The moon was high overhead by the time they had crossed the streams and made it to the the tree bridge that lead to the island.

Ravenpaw watched as the other cats crossed the bridge, trying to learn how they did it so that she wouldn't fall in. At the moment she was watching Dartleap, his tail swishing from side to side as he sped across the fallen tree.

"Why are you watching Dartleap?"

"Ah!" Ravenpaw jumped and swung her head around. Her eyes landed on her black furred sister.

"You scared me Shimmerpaw!" Ravenpaw said indignantly.

"Goal achieved, then." Shimmerpaw said, snickering.

"But seriously, why were you watching Dartleap?"

"I was watching everyone go across."

"Yeah, but you were staring pretty intently at Dartleap."

"Thats because he was crossing just now." Ravenpaw retorted, fluffing up her fur.

Shimmerpaw snorted and opened her mouth to say something else but she was interrupted as Brightwillow called back to them that it was their turn to cross.

"Coming!" Shimmerpaw yowled back. She ran over and hopped up to the bridge, hurrying recklessly across.

"Shimmerpaw! Slow down or you'll fall!" Ravenpaw yelped as she tried to follow her sister.

"I'll be fine." Shimmerpaw called back. "You worry too mu-" Her words ended with a yowl as she slipped into the lake with a splash.

"Shimmerpaw!" Ravenpaw shrieked.

Other clan's allegiance-

Thunderclan-

Leader- Lilystar- grey she cat with lighter stripes and paws and green eyes

Deputy- Gorsewhisker- brown tabby tom with grey front paws and green eyes

Med Cat- Honeywind- pale golden tabby she cat with amber grey eyes

Med Cat apprentice- Featherstreak- grey and ginger tabby she cat with brown paws and blue eyes

Warriors-

Addercold- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Breezeear- white she cat with grey ears, black paws and green eyes

Clawfur- dark grey tom with fur that sticks out everywhere and dark green eyes

Thrushfang- light brown tabby tom with darker legs and paws and blue eyes

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Blackice- black and silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Specklefire- grey she cat with ginger speckles and golden eyes

Puddleberry- silver she cat with blue eyes

Sorrelfoot- dark tortoiseshell she cat with grey green eyes

Eaglefur- tawny speckled tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Mothpaw

Spottedheart- dark brown she cat with white and ginger spots and blue eyes

Streamfoot- dark brown she cat with grey stripes and a silver foot with brown eyes

Pebblefur- mottled grey tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice- Flightpaw

Duskbird- dark brown and tan tabby she cat with golden eyes

Shadewing- light grey and black tabby she cat with violet eyes

Shortcall- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Crowpelt- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Fernpaw- light ginger tabby she cat with green eyes

Kestrelpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mothpaw- soft golden tabby she cat with green eyes

Flightpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with grey eyes

Queens-

Hazelbreeze- light brown and copper tabby she cat with green eyes (mate- Thrushfang kits- Darkkit- light brown tom with darker legs and paws and blue green eyes, Snakekit- light brown tabby tom with green eyes, Birdkit- copper she cat with green eyes, Sunkit- light copper she cat with golden stripes and blue eyes)

Moonleaf- silver she cat with green eyes (mate- Eaglefur kits- Tawnykit- tawny speckled she cat with green eyes, Hollykit- silver she cat with green eyes, Fallenkit- silver she cat with pale brown stripes and blue eyes)

Elders-

Silverstripe- tortoiseshell she cat with silver stripes and light blue eyes

Poppyfur- ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

Bonewhisker- frail white tom with grey muzzle and amber eyes

Windclan-

Leader- Thornstar- copper and golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Shiningsong- silver and white tabby she cat with silver blue eyes

Med Cat- Whitesong- white she cat with silver speckles and blue eyes

Warriors-

Flowerfur- light brown she cat with ginger spots and brown eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Greyclaw- grey tom with amber eyes

Patchclaw- white tom with brown patches, paws and blue eyes

Shrewfoot- tan tabby tom with green eyes

Jaypuddle- blue grey tom with black stripes and light grey eyes

Spidervine- black tom with dark green eyes

Maplespirit- ginger and brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Mistywhisker- blue grey she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Sleekpaw

Poplarstripe- white she cat with dark ginger stripes and amber eyes

Springwhisker- grey tabby she cat with ginger ears and green eyes

Apprentice- Flakepaw

Beechfrost- tan tabby tom with white paws and ears with blue eyes

Voleberry- brown tom with grey spots and green eyes

Apprentice- Runningpaw

Doveshine- grey tabby she cat with white paws and speckles and blue eyes

Fernlight- light grey tabby she cat with amber eyes

Smokepool- dark grey she cat with a light grey patch on chest and blue eyes

Shadelily- dark grey she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Apprentices-

Sleekpaw- black tom with green eyes

Heatherpaw- yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes

Flakepaw- white tom with green eyes

Amberpaw- golden tabby she cat with amber eyes

Runningpaw- small white tom with dark brown tabby stripes and green eyes

Queens-

Wavedapple- silver dappled she cat with light blue eyes (mate- Beechfrost kits- Foxkit- ginger tabby tom with violet eyes, Dapplekit- silver dappled she cat with white paws and blue eyes, Fangkit- tan tom with grey stripes and blue eyes)

Elders-

Redfoot- pale ginger tom with a red paw and amber eyes

Badgerbright- black, white and gold patched tom with amber eyes

Shadowclan-

Leader- Sparrowstar- black tom with brown underbelly and paws and green eyes

Deputy- Schorchfang- grey tom with darker ears and black paws with amber eyes

Med Cat- Patchfur- white tom with black and grey patches and teal eyes

Med Cat apprentice- Flamefeather- pale ginger tabby she cat with grey ears, paws and eyes

Warriors-

Sweetthorn- light grey dappled she cat with unusual pink eyes

Snowsong- white she cat with light blue eyes

Frostclaw- white tom with grey stripes and blue eyes

Emberfang- ginger and black tabby tom with green eyes

Sunspots- brown tom with golden spots and golden eyes

Lizardpelt- copper tabby she cat with green eyes

Brackenfall- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mallowflight- silver and black tabby she cat with ice blue eyes

Stripewind- light grey she cat with a darker grey stripe from her nose to tail tip and green eyes

Goldear- white tom with golden ears

Leafclaw- yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice-

Bluedrop- blue grey she cat with violet eyes

Brownpaw- light brown tom with darker spots and copper brown eyes

Fallowpelt- light grey she cat with green eyes

Ashwhisker- grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Swiftwing- silver and white tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Arrowpaw- grey tabby tom with sharp blue grey eyes

Flickerpaw-copper brown tabby tom with golden speckles and dark green eyes

Otterpaw- light brown she cat with dark brown eyes

Mistypaw- light grey speckled she cat with light blue eyes

Dewpaw- silver she cat with white speckles and light blue eyes

Queens-

Sandpelt- tan speckled she cat with green eyes (mate- Sunspots kits- Barkkit- dark brown tom with golden eyes, Robinkit- golden brown she cat with brown speckles)

Deepflower- dark grey and brown tabby she cat with green eyes (mate- Goldear kits- Fogkit- white tom with dark grey ears and silver eyes, Swiftkit- dark grey she kit with golden ears and amber eyes)

Elders-

Treeflower- light brown tabby she cat with golden eyes

Vineeyes- grey tabby tom with green eyes

Nettleflame- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Cliffhanger! Sort of. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Chapter 14 should be out soon.

Reviews!

Fallentail- maybe the mystery cat doesn't want to kill everyone. Yet. And thank you! Idk, but the two weeks should go by pretty fast! :) Actually, it's already about halfway through the first week... And Shimmerpaw isn't that important, but she does have a lot of POVs and in the end, she'll be very important...

The Moon's Song- Ikr? XD It comes and goes... You'll just have to wait and see if he becomes good or stays evil. And also with Starlingkit. We don't know much about him yet, though. Ravenpaw was able to walk away, right? But many cats weren't...

Mintleaf- Thanks! And he just might. I have my plans. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated! Iv'e been really busy, but I will update more frequently. Enjoy and review! :)**

Shimmerpaw shrieked as she slipped into the lake. She heard Ravenpaw call her name.

"Help!" She called just before her head went under.

She twisted around as she sank, losing her sense of direction.

_Help... _

After a few more moments her lungs started burning for air. Just before she took a breath of water, she realised someone had grabbed her and was dragging her back to the surface. Shimmerpaw could see the moon's light through the water now.

She coughed and gasped as her head broke the surface.

The cat who had brought her to the surface pulled her towards the shore on the gathering island.

"Thank you." She gasped after catching her breath.

"No problem. Even as a so called 'rogue' I can't just sit back and watch a cat die."

"You're a rogue?" Shimmerpaw asked, looking up at him.

He was young. Maybe her age, or a bit older. He was light grey with black paws, white patches and shining green eyes.

"Yes oh mighty clan cat. I am just a lowly rogue." He said, laughing slightly. "So whats your name?"

"My name is Shimmerpaw. What's yours?"

"My name is Storm. Fits me, huh? Powerful, mysterious, handsome." He said, puffing out his chest. He looked too fluffy, even as he was wet, and too well fed to be a rogue. Some of the fur around his neck was flattened, as if he had worn a collar at some point.

Shimmerpaw tilted her head.

"Are you a kittypet?" She asked.

His eyes widened. "Well, I used to be. Not anymore. That life is _not _for me. My father is a kittypet, so are littermates, Patches and Ruby. But my mother is a wild cat." He said, clearly proud of his half wild cat heritage.

"What kind of wild cat? A clan cat? Or a rogue?"

"Well, you would say rogue, but she calls herself a loner. Her name is Lichen. She says rogues cause trouble, but loners stay out of other cat's business." He explained.

"That makes sense." She murmured. After a few moments she realised that they were staring at each other. Shimmerpaw shook herself, "Well, I should get going now, but it was nice meeting you."

"And you, mighty clan cat." He said, dipping his head in mock respect.

They both smiled.

Shimmerpaw looked at him one more time as he leapt back into the lake and swam gracefully to the lake shore. He looked back as well and their eyes met. Shimmerpaw smiled before proceeding to the gathering.

Shimmerpaw ran through the throng of unfamiliar cats toward the tree bridge.

Ravenpaw was sitting there, looking out into the lake frantically.

"Ravenpaw!" She called. Ravenpaw swung around, her face lighting up as she saw it was Shimmerpaw.

"Shimmerpaw! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she ran up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I only fell in the lake. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me!"

"Ha. Yeah, sure. So how did you get out of the lake?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I..." For some reason, Shimmerpaw didn't want to mention Storm to Ravenpaw. "I swam."

"Sure you did." Ravenpaw rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was washed up to the shore and I swam the rest of the way."

"You mean 'waded' the rest of the way."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go talk to other cats. You should, too. Try to find weaknesses and possible allies." Ravenpaw said, her gaze skipping across the clearing.

"Umm... Okay, I guess." Shimmerpaw said awkwardly as her sister padded towards a group of WindClan and Thunderclan apprentices. Shimmerpaw didn't want to think about battles and war now. She just wanted to talk to some cat. Maybe make a new friend.

Shimmerpaw wandered around, looking for apprentices. She saw Sleetpaw chatting with a silver and white speckled ShadowClan she cat. Shimmerpaw tilted her head. Something about her seemed familiar.

Suddenly something- or someone - crashed into Shimmerpaw.

"Hey!" She yelped as she slammed into the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" It was another ShadowClan apprentice. She was a light grey speckled she cat with light blue eyes.

"My names Mistypaw." She said, helping Shimmerpaw up.

"I'm Shimmerpaw."

Two more Shadowclan apprentices, a copper brown tabby tom with golden speckles and dark green eyes and a light brown she cat with dark brown eyes, came running up. The tom skidded to a stop and the she cat crashed into him, knocking them both over.

Shimmerpaw and Mistypaw snickered.

"Are all ShadowClan apprentices this clumsy?" She asked, still laughing slightly.

"Sure looks like it." The brown she cat mewed, rolling her eyes.

"Correction." Stated the tom. "ShadowClan _she cats _are clumsy. As my sisters have both proved just now.

The brown she cat shoved him, but they were both smiling now.

"I'm Otterpaw," said the brown she cat, "And this is my arrogant brother, Flickerpaw."

"I am not arrogant." Flickerpaw said indignantly twitching his tail.

Both of his sisters just shook their heads.

"Rude." He muttered, ears flattening.

Then he straightened, looking behind Shimmerpaw. "You should meet our other sister!" He said.

Shimmerpaw glanced up for a second.

The ShadowClan leader, Sparrowstar, stood and opened his mouth.

"Let the-"

"Dewpaw! Over here!" Flickerpaw yowled. Then he froze and looked over at the clans and leaders, eyes wide. Everyone was staring at him.

Sparrowstar, Deerstar and Lilystar were chuckling and Thornstar just looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sparrowstar." Flickerpaw called.

"Oh no, Flickerpaw, please continue." Sparrowstar chuckled.

Flickerpaw gave a tentative smile.

"It can wait until later. Sorry for interrupting."

Sparrowstar shook his head.

"It's alright, Flickerpaw, but think and listen before you talk next time, okay?"

"Yes, Sparrowstar." Flickerpaw droned.

"As I was saying, Let the gathering begin!" Sparrowstar yowled.

"ShadowClan has been doing well. We have a new litter of kits, born to Deepflower and Goldear, and we have two new warriors! Ashwhisker and Swiftwing."

As cats called their names, Shimmerpaw looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the new warriors. Swiftwing was a silver and white tabby she cat and Ashwhisker was a grey tabby tom. Swiftwing looked happy, but nervous and Ashwhisker looked very proud, puffing out his chest and smiling at everyone.

"That is all for ShadowClan." Sparrowstar called, stepping back.

Lilystar stood upon her branch, her grey fur shining silver in the moonlight.

"Thunderclan has also been doing fine. Prey is running well and we also have two new warriors. Crowpelt and Shortcall. Also, our Medicine Cat Apprentice has gotten her full name and is now Featherstreak."

The cats all called their names. Crowpelt and Shortcall looked very happy and proud, and Featherstreak was smiling slightly.

Featherkit was a grey and ginger tabby she cat with brown paws, Crowpelt was a black tom and Shortcall was a grey tabby tom.

"Deerstar, you may talk now." Lilystar mewed, sitting down.

"Thank you Lilystar." Deerstar said, standing up.

"Riverclan is wonderful. The fish are plentiful and we have four new apprentices. Ravenpaw, Shimmerpaw, Sleetpaw and Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw is not here tonight, but Ravenpaw, Shimmerpaw and Sleetpaw are."

Every cat turned to look at Shimmerpaw, Sleetpaw and Ravenpaw. Shimmerpaw froze. Ravenpaw and Sleetpaw were smiling. Shimmerpaw decided to do that too. She felt a spark of pride as the cats called her name.

"That is all for Riverclan." Deerstar said, sitting down again.

Thornstar rolled his eyes, his expression saying _Finally! _

"Windclan is also doing amazingly. We have a new litter of kits, born to Wavedapple and Beechfrost. And rabbits are everywhere. That concludes this gathering. May Starclan light your paths." Thornstar yowled. The four leaders hopped down from the tree to gather their clans and go home.

"Bye Shimmerpaw!" Flickerpaw mewed as he headed towards Sparrowstar and the rest of his clan.

"Yeah, we'd better go too." Otterpaw said, following her brother.

"See you at the next gathering, hopefully." Mistypaw said as she stood up.

"Hopefully. It was nice to meet you." Shimmerpaw said as she stood up as well.

"Goodbye." Mistypaw mewed, walking away.

"Bye." Shimmerpaw answered.

"Shimmerpaw!" Brightwillow called, "It's time to go!"

Shimmerpaw realised that the rest of Riverclan had already left.

"Coming!" She sprinted towards Brightwillow.

**We met a lot of new characters in this chapter! Some will be important... **

**Reviews!**

**The Moon's Song- Yeah, she's fine. I hope you liked it! :)**

**Fallentail- ikr? The other clans will be a little involved, not too much, but there are a few things about one of the clans thats going to be important... and I'm glad you finally got out of school. :D**

**Mintleaf- I have their mates (and maybe kits) planned out. Lol, Rowanpaw _might _become a little better of a character. But then again, he might not. :)**

**BlueStormyTiger- Thank you. And one of them won't get a mate. Maybe. I have the general plan for this story, but I still have to work out the details. **

**Lionfur- Thanks! :D**

**Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Rowanpaw sprinted ahead with his sisters, enjoying the the feel of the wind in his fur. Sleetpaw was silently padding behind them with their mentors, well with Rowanpaw and Shimmerpaw's mentors. Deerstar and Whitewater were busy. Sleetpaw had grown quite a lot and he was a little taller than Rowanpaw now. And his golden eyes had lost the teal flecks.

_But I could still beat him. _He thought. _No Rowanpaw! _He scolded himself, _I could _probably _beat him._

Rowanpaw had been working on his arrogance, trying to 'Be humble.' As Spindleheart had put it. Rowanpaw just saw it as a way to get more cats to like him. After all, he couldn't be a leader if no cat liked him.

"Rowanpaw! Stop!" Shimmerpaw called.

Rowanpaw snapped out of his thoughts and skidded to a halt. He was right by the river. If he hadn't stopped he would have fallen in.

"Thanks Shimmerpaw!" He called, inwardly scolding himself and rolling his eyes.

The mentors and Sleetpaw padded towards them.

"Alright. Today, as you know, we will be learning how to swim-"

Rowanpaw tuned Brightwillow's voice out. Spindleheart had already taught him how to swim, he was just here to help his littermates learn how.

He leapt into the water when Spindleheart told him to and helped Ravenpaw get the hang of it. And when she did, she was great at it, much to Rowanpaw's annoyance. It had taken him three times the amount of time to learn how to swim.

Next was Sleetpaw, who had a little more trouble. He even seemed reluctant to get his paws wet. He had just sat in the shadow of a tree and watched as Ravenpaw swam.

_Honestly, he acts more Shadowclan than Riverclan_

Eventually he got it, too. Then was Shimmerpaw. She had been wading around in the shallow area, trying to copy the swimming techniques. Yet when she tried to actually swim she swept down the river and- much to his annoyance- Rowanpaw had to rescue her. That took pretty much the rest of the day.

"I can't believe I still can't swim." Shimmerpaw complained on the trek home.

"I mean, I can, probably, just not yet. When will I be able to?! You three already can. So why not me?!"

Rowanpaw zoned out during her speech.

They finally made it back to camp just as the sun was setting.

Rowanpaw curled up in his nest, after eating a fish, and faded into sleep. For once, he didn't go to the Dark Forest. He had normal dreams, swimming, chasing butterflies. He deserved a good night's sleep for once.

Murderers POV (You'll find out who this time. :D)

_Sprint. Drop. Roll left. Lunge right. No, I said lunge _right. Hawkfrost snarled.

_If you want to get better, you have to _be_ better._

I growled silently, but stood up and shook out my black and white fur.

"Okay." I crouched. "Let's do that move again."

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. _You have much to learn, but you can already beat that Rowanpaw, and I trained him quite a bit, and I'm guessing you can probably defeat his sister._

I almost fell over, "You really think I could beat her?"

_Well, you could beat the one who can't swim. We have to practice more before you can even think of being better than Ravenpaw. _

I tilted my head, "Have you been training with Ravenpaw?" I asked.

Hawkfrost lifted his chin, eyes flashing with anger.

_She chose to go with that Starclan scum, Willow-whatsit. I could have made her great. But she chose to walk away from us._

"Thats a shame. She would have been a valuable ally." I mewed.

Hawkfrost looked thoughtful. _Hmm... Perhaps. But I have you and I can already see Rowanpaw will carry out his job perfectly. Unless... No. I cannot dwell on that possibility. _

"What possibility? I can't see anything that would make him stray from his... destiny."

Hawkfrost snorted, _Of course you can't see it._

I growled. "I meant I don't know of anything that would change what is going to happen."

_Perhaps not yet. That new queen-Mossylight?- she's due in half a moon, right? _

"Actually, her kits are going to come any day now."

Hawkfrost sighed. _Yes. You will see what I mean then._

"Wait. Will he fall in love with one of them? If thats it, I can see what you mean. Love just makes cats weak."

_You will see what I mean. And yes, love just makes cats weak. You are smart for an eight and half moon old apprentice._

"Be quiet!" I yelped. I looked around frantically, making sure no cat heard him. "Don't say that. You can't let them find out that I'm two moon older than they think I am."

_Well, why not? They will find out eventually._

"Yes, I know." I sighed, "I just don't want them to find out for a little while longer."

_It's only three cats that don't know. _Hawkfrost pointed out.

"Technically, it's seven cats from my clan and most cats from the other clans."

_Ah, yes. The four kits don't know._

"Yeah, and, luckily, Riverclan cats know how to keep secrets. Well, when they're important secrets."

Hawkfrost chuckled. _At least their not blabbermouths like Thunderclan. _

I smiled. "Another reason why they will be the easiest to defeat."

_Now it's your turn to shh. The rest of the Dark Forest does not know of this plan yet. If they did, so soon, they would question it and cause unneeded fights. And, speaking of fights, let's get back to training. _

_Remember, it's sprint, drop, roll left, lunge right. And lunge _right _this time._

After a while of training, I had finally mastered the move.

_Good. _Praised Hawkfrost as I pinned him down. _Now get off of me._

I grinned as I leapt back to the ground, glad that I had finally mastered the advanced move.

Hawkfrost looked up. I followed his gaze. The sky looked to be the same plain black color that it had always been.

_The sun is rising soon. You should leave. _

I dipped my head and turned around.

_Wait. When are you going to get to Owlclaw? _Hawkfrost asked, _Starlingkit will be an apprentice in roughly a moon now._

"I will get to it as soon as I can. He always seems to be around a warrior or M-Waterwing." I said.

_Mwaterwing? Last I heard, it was Waterwing._

"It is." I hissed, "My voice just got messed up."

_Sure it did. Now go. _

"Yes Hawkfrost."

_Oh, and remember. No matter what, you must get Shimmerpaw to trust you over anyone. To the point of if she's trying to figure out who she trusts the most, it won't even occur to her that it is you._

"Of course."

_Good. _He smiled, revealing his sharp fangs, perpetually stained red.

_See you tomorrow night, Sleetpaw._

**Yay! We finally found out it was Sleetpaw! **

**Reviews-**

**Lionfur- Thank you! :)**

**The Moon's Song- Good! And he is important ;)**

**BlueStormyTiger- You'll just have to wait and see what happens! :)**

**Starpool- Sorry? But heres chapter fifteen! :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
